publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Gepard anti-materiel rifle
|type=Anti-materiel rifle |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |service=1990–present |used_by=Hungary, USA, Turkey, Croatia, various former Soviet nations |wars= |designer=eng. maj. Ferenc Földi |design_date=1987–1990 |manufacturer=István Fellegi (Miskolc H) & Bátori Épszolg. Kft (Nyírbátor H) |production_date= 1991-present |number= 123 M1, M1A1, M1A2; over 200 M1-M6 |variants=M1A1,M1A2, M2/M2A1, M3, M4, M5, M6 |weight=17.5 kg / 38.6 lbs |length=1570 mm / 61.8” |part_length=1100 mm / 43.3” |crew=1 |cartridge=12.7 x 107 mm B32, .50 BMG 14.5 x 114 mm (M3) |caliber= |action=Bolt Action |rate= 4 shot/min |velocity=840 m/s |range= |max_range=2000 m |feed=Single shot |sights=12 x scope |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |diameter= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= }} The Gepárd anti-material rifles are a family of Hungarian weapons designed to destroy unarmored and lightly armored targets. These long range, large caliber rifles have high accuracy as well as high muzzle velocity. The Gepárds originate from World War I anti-tank rifles created to damage the primitive armored vehicles developed by the British. Since then, anti-materiel rifles fell into disuse. Heavier tanks meant thicker armor, which even the heaviest rifles could not pierce. However, in 1987 the Hungarian army sought to obtain a compact, mobile weapon that could damage lightly armored targets. The project, led by eng. ltc. col. Ferenc Földi (Institute of Military Technology of Hungarian People Army), culminated in the creation of the Gepárds. Description The M1 was the first Gepárd rifle to enter service. It featured a long barrel for increased accuracy, a skeleton stock to reduce weight, and used the heavy 12.7 x 107 mm Soviet cartridge. However, the rifle was complicated to reload. The M1 fired only one shot and would then have to be manually reloaded. To do this, the user had to rotate, pull back, remove the grip assembly (whose shape resembles a signal-flare handgun), and insert another cartridge. This tedious task took time to master and slowed the weapon's rate of fire. Other difficulties such as high recoil also plagued the M1. The recoil problem was solved with the addition of a barrel that recoiled back after each shot. The design was inspired by artillery cannons, which face the same impediment. Still, the Gepárd rifles need specially made, high-strength telescopic gunsights. Improvements, such as the addition of a carrier/lafette backpack and a longer barrel, led to the M1A1 variant, but at 21 kilograms its combat weight was deemed excessive. The M1 was essentially a sniper weapon, not primarily intended for military field application, but for anti-terrorist police and special forces' use, who operate on the "one shot, one hit" principle. The single shot action was designed to reduce the number of moving parts and allow for extreme precision, five hits out of five shots fit in a 25 centimeter radius circle at 1300 meters.Statistical notes on rifle group patterns by Robert E. Wheeler Yet, the Hungarian army decided to purchase 25 rifles of the Gepárd M1 type for use as an in-the-field material destruction rifle, but did not purchase any of the later variants so far. Owing to the great weight of Gepárd M1, sharpshooters were instructed to abandon the entire weapon if forced to retreat quickly and only save the grip assembly for proof, rendering the gun useless. A semi-automatic version of the M1 was later produced. Dubbing it the M2, designers reduced its barrel length and weight. An even shorter paratrooper variant dubbed M2A2 made it more favorable to Airborne and Special Operations Troops, especially because it could be fired from the hip, thanks to the advanced recoil mechanism. A fiber optic technology scope and eyepiece imaging system was developed (or at least proposed) to allow use of a hip-fired M2A2 for VIP protection purposes. Although the 12.7 mm cartridge was considered one of the most powerful in the world, Fellegi decided it was not good enough. He then ordered the development of the M3, with a larger 14.5 mm caliber. With this new destructive capability also came increased accuracy and range, making the M3 the most popular of the Gepárd rifles. Nevertheless, three more models were to follow. The M4 and M5 sought to become improvements on the M2, with stronger materials and better reliability. The new versions have a more rectangular look and are usually of blackened steel finish, while M1 - M3 were usually painted olive-green colour. Gepárd M5 is a bolt action rifle for military sharpshooters and weighs only 13 kilograms, while the M4 is a semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle. The massive 10-round drum magazine, so characteristic of the M2 and M3, was replaced with a straight box magazine design with a capacity for five rounds. The later M4 and M5 can fire either Russian or NATO 12.7 mm ammunition as the gun barrel is field replaceable. Finally, the Gepárd rifle family concluded with the M6. This rifle used the 14.5 mm round, like the M3, but featured stronger parts and an improved scope. The M3 and M6 are strictly anti-material rifles, because the external ballistic characteristics of the otherwise very powerful 14.5 mm bullet are poor and its accuracy degrades rapidly at ranges beyond 1000 meters. Its high destructive power is very efficient in taking out hovering helicopters, APCs or mobile radar stations, however. The production history of the Gepárd was bumpy, since it was designed and prototyped at the very end of communist rule and first production runs happened during the early-1990s, as Hungarian industrial capability shrunk in the process of transformation to market economy. Early examples were assembled at the Vízgépészeti Vállalat (Hydrotechnic State Company). Production and development of Gepárd currently happens at Báthory-Épszolg Kft., which also produces the new "Szép 7.62x51mm" bolt-action sniper rifle for Hungarian army and anti-terrorist police units. This smaller, standard caliber sniper rifle owes a lot of design elements to the Gepárd, since its designer, Ferenc Szép also participated in development of the Gepárd guns. http://www.tomcatpolo.hu/blog/blog/blog/cplusd2005/cplusd2005_56.jpg Ammunition The M-1, M-1A1, M-2, M-4, M-5 and M-6 rifles all use the 12.7 x 107 mm Soviet cartridge as their primary source of ammunition. However, each weapon could be quickly converted to fire the American .50 BMG round. The two rounds are similar, but use different gunpowder and bullet shapes. The M-3 fire the Soviet 14.5 x 114 mm round. No other caliber is available for the firearms. Service Despite these weapons’ popularity, they have not seen much use in military conflicts. The only reported use of the Gepárds in wartime is by the Croatian military in the First Yugoslavian War. Other than that, they mainly stay in the armories of the Hungarian Army and Police Force, the Turkish military, and various former Soviet nations. Comparison with M82 The Gepárd M-1 is widely considered to be an effective weapon. For this reason, many have sought to compare it to its American equivalent, the M82. Most users claim the rifles to be very even, but many prefer the Gepárd. See also *12.7 x 107 mm *14.5 x 114 mm *.50 BMG *Anti-materiel rifle References Gander, Terry & Hogg,Ian."Janes:Guns Recognition Guide",4th ed,Harper Collins publisher.2005. ISBN 0007183283 Sources *http://www.sero.hu *Summary data-chart of the Gepard rifle family *GEPARD Hungarian heavy sniper / anti-material rifle family (forum) *http://militarypapers.htka.hu/story/gepard-nehez-mesterlovesz-es-rombolo-ontolto-puska (Hungarian) *http://www.geocities.com/landofsnipers/ *http://www.snipersparadise.com/equipment/rifles/gepard.htm Category:12.7 mm firearms Category:Sniper rifles Category:Bolt-action rifles hu:Gepárd M1 pl:Karabin Gepard M1